


Its too sweet

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Smut, clenches fist, i guess it ghosts over smut, iwahina, this was a last minute iwahinaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: Its the little things that count.





	

**Author's Note:**

> its just made from a thought and one line from a BTS song...the song is boy meets evil...

Shouyou liked the way Hajime tasted, the taste of his lips was like chocolate and a hint of mint from his toothpaste and Shouyou loved it. 

Shouyou also liked the way Tooru tasted, the taste of his own lips were sweet, like strawberries.

And kissing them right after each other was like eating a chocolate covered strawberry...with the tiny amount of mint from Hajime. 

It was a bonus that it was his favorite food. So once he was able to kiss one for a long amount of time, actually get to suck on their tongue, their own taste spread on his taste buds had Shouyou shivering and pushing deeper into the kiss, cupping their cheeks and sliding his tongue against the boy he had kissed first.

Usually Tooru whined when he wasnt kissed first, a small noise in the back of his throat that had Hajime whining and Shouyou giggling. 

Shouyou's tongue slid against the roof of the captain's mouth, head tilting ever so slightly so he could get more,  _more, **more**_. 

Tooru would say the same, he likes the way Shouyou and Hajime taste, chocolate covered oranges. Hajime would agree, a fruity taste when he kissed both of them, something they were all addicted to it, all addicted to each other, the unique scent and taste of each other.

\--------

Shouyou was addicting too, he tasted like sunshine, and the two would argue that yes, yes it had a taste, and it was Shouyou. Sunshine and oranges. But there was no way they would let others taste it. Hell _Tooru_ barely let Hajime kiss Shouyou, yet he was always eager to watch Hajime's cock disappear into the smallers body during sex. 

There were a lot of things that Tooru likes watching Hajime and Shouyou do, Shouyou gripping his biceps while his legs are hooked around his waist, his knees almost touching together then Hajime hits that  _perfect_ spot in Shouyou that has him arching his back and crying out, usually the sound being swallowed by a pair of soft lips against his own.

Tooru also liked his turn with Shouyou. He was always tight, clenching around him and leaving him moaning into his neck and leaving him oddly possessive, marks littering Shouyou's body. 

\--------

You could always tell the boys marks apart.

Hajime's were lighter in color,, a hot pink and usually hidden where someone would need to be looking a little **too** hard to see them, hidden higher under his shirt, or where the band of his shorts would rest, some of his inner thighs.

They always let Hajime mark right under Shouyou's ear, it was always darker then the rest of his own marks

Tooru's were darker, a light red, and scattered everywhere that _would_ be seen, on his neck, on his jaw and behind his ear on his shoulder blades and his lower stomach on his abdomen. 

However on oddly possessive days Hajime's were significantly darker then Tooru's, a dark purple and ended up in a bruise

Shouyou's were almost painful and more possessive then Hajime's...or Tooru's would be. 

Teeth digging into the sensitive skin of where ever he could reach in the moment, a red that would rival Nekoma's color, littered on Tooru in obvious places, on his own neck, on his jaw. Where the girls that Shouyou always saw crowded around him would  _get the point_ and leave his boyfriend **alone**.

\--------

Hajime learned that Shouyou was possessive, more possessive then Tooru, or himself, could ever be. There was sometimes threat evident in auburn eyes when he looked at someone who he thought got a little too close to Tooru, or a little to close to Hajime himself.

Tooru was a possessive person, but Shouyou on a bad day was scary. You could rival his concentration during the final plays of a volleyball match to the way his bangs made a shadow on his eyes. The way he got a little too intense, a little to unknowingly, and it always made Tooru and Hajime feel like they were walking on needles in that moment till he calmed down.

When Tooru was possessive around Shouyou for the first time it almost made him uncomfortable, the cocky and confident grin was gone and replaced with a look that, personally, Hajime had never seen before. It was an almost sadistic grin, eyes a lit with something that would only fill you with pure  _fear_. Something that would make Tobio cower in his spot.

Tobio was the first person who had gotten it infact. It was when he was getting a little too close to Shouyou (for Tooru's liking) that he had felt eyes burning him. When he turned around the first thing that ran through the first years head was  _'If looks could kill_ ' whoever got the look Tooru gave people, hell  _Shouyou_ gave some people during volleyball, people would drop dead. The way Tooru was looking at him, looking  **through** him had made him shiver and take a few steps back from Shouyou to hopefully, get the look to stop.

\--------

The captain had found out Hajime's growls and moans did things, thing to both of them. Or when it got deep when he got angry or serious, when it getshusky and scratchy when he whispers in their ears. It sent shivers down both Shouyou and Tooru's spine, set something astir in their stomach they couldn't place their finger on it, couldn't name it, they were able to name it later, it was  _arousal_.

\-------

It was also a thing when he watched Hajime's hips stutter in Shouyou before he was shoving all the way in Shouyou, almost trembling with the force of his orgasm, rolling his hips with the tightness of Shouyou around him. 

Tooru likes his turn with Shouyou. He was more harsh but slow, harsh thrusts but the pace was slow. His thrusts turn erratic nearing the end, hips jittering and shaking, moving faster. 

Hajime was a mix of both. He was a tease, he liked the way Shouyou squirmed when he went from harsh and rough to slow and gentle, then to rough and slow, changing his pace and thrusts. 

\-------

The hands that often found their way onto Shouyou had him squirming more, nails grinding down Hajime's stomach or back, leaving him to explain to his team mates and friends when he changed out of his volleyball uniform back into casual clothes. Brushing it off as  _'my cat freaked out when Shittykawa started_ _vacuuming_ ' and leaving it at that.

But Hajime always found pride in the way Shouyou would sometimes end up  _waddling_ for the day (or few days) after. Seeing his legs become shaking when he stumbles his way into the bathroom, whining softly and whimpering when he was picked up. Often struggling only to softly cry out when their was a particular move that was so  _sore_. 

\--------

Shouyou likes the way Hajime tries to show off for him, flexing when ever he gets the chance, leaning over with his hands on his knees, just enough that Shouyou can see down his shirt, see the slight scratch marks. 

The ginger always had a thing for Hajime's arms, he liked when they wrapped around his waist and tightened when it was could, trying to keep him warm.

He loved when Hajime got sappy, hugging him and burying his face in wild orange hair, lips pressing against his scalp when they greeted each other after a match.

\-------

Shouyou's neck was sexually sensitive and both Tooru and Hajime used it against him, kissing his neck in greeting or brushing their lips against the pulse point to wake him up.

Hajime was ticklish, extremely ticklish. Shouyou loved it, his fingers barely brushing against his sides making the elder jerk and shy away from the hands of both the other boys as they closed in on him.

And Tooru was a mix of bother, his thighs were an easy way to get him worked up, a soft touch to his inner thigh had him melting in their finger tips, yet one slide of Shouyou or Hajime's hand to his armpits and he was a giggling mess, begging for mercy and slapping away grabby hands.

\--------

_But they all love each other, everything little thing, the good and the bad._

**Author's Note:**

> inhales BOOOOOooOoOoOOOoOiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiII


End file.
